Gang saws such as those used for cutting individual boards from a cant are separated by precise distances by spacers along the blade arbor. These spacers ensure that the central portions of the saw blades are maintained precisely at the desired spaced intervals. However, the outward perimeters of the blades must also maintain such precision spacing in order to minimize the kerf, and the consequent completed dimension of the cut lumber.
To maintain consistent, accurate separation between adjacent saws in a gang, saw guides are provided. Saw guides are typically formed of a bearing material mounted to a spacer body. The bearing material is typically formed of babbitt metal. The bearing plates are secured to the spacer bodies and include lubricant passages therein for receiving liquid lubricant under pressure to minimize friction against the bearing surfaces.
Even though such lubricant is used, the bearings will eventually wear and require replacement. For this purpose, saw guide casting machines have been provided to facilitate relatively automated casting of the babbitt bearings. Such machinery, in the past, has been relatively complex, inefficient and time consuming. A need has therefore remained for a saw guide babbitt bearing casting machine that will operate efficiently and quickly to facilitate consistent and accurate casting of saw guide babbitt bearings.